


Of Confessions and Regrets

by Panthera888



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera888/pseuds/Panthera888
Summary: Axl and Slash are playing a dangerous game. When one of them makes a confession, will it all blow up, or can they work through the storm?





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere, so no flames please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

The first time it happened was in a hotel somewhere in Europe. Neither of them could remember where. All they knew was that there were one too many bottles of Jack involved. It had started out as a joke. The idea of the two of them together. They argued so much that Duff had told them they were fighting like an old married couple. Axl had gone to Slash’s room to apologize and it had all gone downhill from there. Or uphill depending on how you looked at it. You could call it a series of momentary diversions. You could call it friends with benefits. Either way, you would be wrong. What Axl and Slash had built up over the last few months was more than a diversion and slightly less than a serious relationship. It had started with a few playful touches, a kiss, more touching, and well, you get the idea.  
Neither of them was sure why they had continued all this time. The first time, they were both drunk. After that, only Slash with his regular drinking habit. Axl hardly touched the stuff. The second time, they were both sober, remarkably. A few rushed moments in the dressing room after an interview. Risky as it was, there was something about the idea of getting caught that turned them both on. So, their quick, stolen moments became more and more frequent, until they were locked in a pattern of two or three ‘moments’ a week. They both still slept with groupies, sure, but it lacked the passion and intensity of their encounters. Which is how they came to find themselves in something of a predicament one day at Axl’s house, when the whole band was there brainstorming for the Illusions album. Axl stepped out of his studio to take a smoke break, and Slash decided to follow.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit scenes of an adult nature. If you are underage, or do not wish to read this, please skip to chapter 3.

Axl was lounging in a darkened corner of a sitting room outside his bedroom when the door opened. He took a long drag on his cigarette, taking in the scene before him. Slash stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Not finding him, Slash turned around and headed for the door. Axl took one last drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly, silently. Putting the cigarette out, he stood up, slowly coming to rest just behind Slash. He saw Slash stiffen, his breath quickening. He reached around, running his hand over Slash’s bare chest, while his lips barely brushed against his earlobes, teasing, his hot breath sending shivers down Slash’s spine. When Slash drew a breath to say something, Axl interrupted.   
“Shhh. Don’t say a word,” he whispered.  
He reached down and slowly, deliberately slid his hand down Slash’s pants, which were already unbuttoned. Axl slowly wrapped his hand around Slash’s growing cock, making it jump in his hands. Slash moaned when Axl started massaging his cock, small drops of fluid appearing with every upward stroke. Axl ran the tip of his tongue along Slash’s throat. He tightened his grip on Slash’s cock and made one long, deliberate stroke. Slash’s hips jerked, and he let out a strangled whimper. Axl pulled Slash’s hair back, watching his face contort with every stroke. Fluid was leaking out now at an increasing pace, and he knew Slash was getting close. Axl abruptly removed his hand from Slash’s pants, making the other man’s eyes pop open as he continued panting for breath.   
Axl trailed his wet fingers up Slash’s chest, and up to his throat. He brought his fingers up to Slash’s lips, almost touching them. Slash opened his mouth and reached his tongue out to taste, but Axl quickly pulled his fingers away, bringing them up to his own lips. It was then that their eyes locked. For the first time since Slash entered the room, they really looked at each other. They stared at each other intently as Axl reached his tongue out and licked all the fluid off his fingers. Slash’s eyes were heavy and dark. After one final swipe of his tongue, Axl lowered his hand, and with a smirk on his face, turned and walked away. He went through the door to his bedroom. Slash turned around and followed, the look in his eyes one of a predator chasing its prey.  
It wasn’t long before Slash came through the door behind Axl, grabbing him by the arms, turning him around and shoving him up against the wall.  
“You think you’re gonna get away with that,” Slash asked?  
“I think I can do whatever I damn well please,” Axl said.  
“You’re an arrogant little cock tease.”  
“Tell me that isn’t why you keep coming back, again and again.”  
“Fuck you,” Slash said, reaching down to grab Axl’s cock.   
But Slash was too slow. Axl grabbed his hands, and they wrestled for control. Axl walked backwards toward the bed, momentarily loosening his grip, making Slash think he had the upper hand. He let Slash push him back onto the bed, moaning when Slash rubbed his hard cock against his own. Seeing that Slash was weakened by the pleasure, and somewhat inebriated, Axl took the opportunity to quickly flip Slash onto his back, leaning down to give his friend a long, deep kiss. He moved his tongue in and out slowly but forcefully, giving Slash a taste of what was to come. Slash returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in Axl’s hair, pulling him closer. They continued this dance, Slash’s hips pressing into his, sending sparks of electricity throughout both of them. Axl pulled back, gasping for breath.   
Slash reached out and grabbed Axl’s cock through his jeans, and he moaned, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut, the way Slash had seen him do hundreds of times. Slash added pressure to the underside of his cock, just below the head, and Axl hissed, drawing in a sharp breath. He rocked into Slash’s hand a few times, before remembering that he was the one who was supposed to be in control. That was how they both liked it. He knew it drove Slash wild to be flat on his back, hands gripping the headboard while he was fucked senseless, and Axl wanted to see Slash like that again- tonight. Axl reached down and took his jeans off, followed quickly by his boxers, and tossed them both somewhere behind him. Slash reached for his cock immediately, but his reflexes were still too slow, and Axl pushed his hands away. He leaned forward, pinning Slash down by his wrists.   
He quietly teased, “If you want to get the better of me, you’ll have to try harder than that,” before sinking his lips into Slash’s neck, trailing his teeth along the sensitive skin.  
Axl started rubbing his naked cock along Slash’s bare stomach, letting him feel the wetness that was building. Slash moaned and raised his hips, trying to make contact, but Axl pulled his own hips away every time.  
“Before this night is over, I will have you begging for mercy,” Axl whispered.   
Slash let out a whimper, knowing he would make good on his promise. Axl released his lips with a pop, and let go of Slash’s wrists, moving his hands down to lower Slash’s zipper.  
“Fuck,” Slash said, feeling the small vibrations against his sensitive cock.  
Axl reached for Slash’s waistband and pulled his pants and boxers off together, stopping only to remove his socks and shoes. Soon he had Slash lying completely naked below him, panting with anticipation. He slowly spread Slash’s legs and leaned down, capturing Slash’s thigh between his lips. He bit down gently at first, then with more pressure, the way he knew Slash liked it.  
“Oh, God. Just suck me already,” Slash said.  
“Demands won’t make me move any faster, Sweetheart.”  
“Bastard.”  
That earned Slash an even harder bite to his other thigh.  
“Shit,” Slash said, a mixture of alarm and arousal in his voice. “People are going to see that.”  
“Let them. Only you and I will know who marked you up,” Axl said.  
He moved closer to Slash’s cock, licking and sucking the sensitive skin along the way. They were so caught up in the pleasure of the moment that they almost didn’t hear the voices in the hallway, just on the other side of the wall.  
“Fuck,” Slash said.  
“Mmmm, you like that, baby,” Axl asked, running his tongue along Slash’s balls.  
“Listen,” Slash said. “Close the door or they’ll see us.”  
Axl lifted his head and listened. “Oh, fuck, I forgot they were here.”  
He silently tiptoed to the door and turned the lock with a soft click. “Now, where were we?”  
“You were just about to suck me off,” Slash said.  
“Oh, was I? Well, we’ll see about that.”  
Axl returned to the bed and started licking Slash’s stomach, moving lower until he was swirling his tongue around his navel. Slash wound his fingers through Axl’s hair and pushed his head downward, silently begging for more. Axl lowered his mouth onto Slash’s cock just as the door to the adjacent room opened.  
“I thought I saw him go in here,” Duff said.  
Slash was trying to remain silent, but that was difficult to do with Axl’s mouth and tongue surrounding his cock. Seeing Slash’s tortured expression and wanting to add a little excitement to their encounter, Axl lowered his mouth further, taking as much of Slash in his mouth as he could, then sucked, hard. Slash bit his lip and moaned, gripping the headboard, his eyes screwed shut.   
Now I have him exactly where I want him, Axl thought.  
“Maybe they’re both outside,” Steven said.  
Izzy chimed in. “I’ll check the front yard. Maybe Slash joined Axl for a smoke.”  
Axl and Slash heard the door close as their friends went in search of them. Meanwhile, Axl continued to suck Slash faster and faster, until Slash was lifting his hips to meet each thrust.  
Yes, this is exactly where I want him, Axl thought. He increased his pace again and Slash’s eyes popped open, staring him down. Axl could tell he was having a difficult time holding back moans. He met Slash’s gaze and smiled mischievously, before lowering his head again.  
“Do you want them to hear us,” Slash gasped?  
Axl stopped for a moment, and Slash threw his head back on the pillow.  
“No. But I wanted the excitement of knowing that they might hear us,” Axl said.  
Before Slash could catch his breath, Axl kneeled on the bed, spread Slash’s legs and entered him. This earned him a loud moan, and they were both glad their friends had left already. They did not need any interruptions now.  
“Oh, fuck. Just fuck me already,” Slash moaned.  
“As you wish.” He started out slowly, quickly increasing his pace. He leaned forward and captured Slash’s wrists in his hands and kissed him deeply, all the while keeping his pace below.  
“Mmmm, fuck. Love you,” Slash said in between kisses.  
Axl quickened his pace, and soon Slash was coming, moaning as quietly as he could, so as not to alert the others. Axl followed close behind and collapsed next to Slash, both of them panting. Axl reached in his bedside drawer, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, handing it to Slash after taking a deep drag. Slash took a few puffs.  
“What’s wrong,” Axl asked? “You’re tense. I can feel it.”  
Slash took a deep breath before answering. “I meant it. I love you.”  
“I know,” Axl said after a pause. He took the cigarette back and puffed on it.  
Slash took it out of his hand, leaned over him, and stubbed it out. “I couldn’t help noticing you didn’t say it back,” he said, with a bite in his tone.  
“It’s not something I say.”  
“Not even to me? Come on, Axl, how long have we known each other? How long have we been at this,” he asked, motioning toward the bed? “Is it just sex to you?”  
“You know it isn’t,” Axl replied.  
“Then why can’t you say it?”  
“I just can’t, okay?” He sat up and quickly put his clothes back on, leaving Slash sitting up in bed, hurt and bewildered.  
“So, you’re just gonna walk away,” he asked?  
“You can follow me if you want, but this conversation is over.”  
“For now,” Slash said.  
The only response he got was the door slamming shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Axl rejoined the others in the kitchen.  
“Hey, where have you been? We searched the whole house for you,” Duff said.  
“I had to take a phone call. Sorry you wasted your time.”  
“Where’s Slash,” Steven asked? “We couldn’t find him either.”  
“Dunno. I thought he was with you guys.” He stood there avoiding their gazes, his conversation with Slash playing over and over in his head.  
Izzy could see that he was tense. The other two remained oblivious.  
“So, who called,” Steven asked?  
“My stepdad. He wanted to ‘check on me’. Some bullshit again about wanting to ‘save my soul. Too much sex, drugs and rock n’ roll out here’ he told me.”  
As he was talking, Slash walked in. Izzy could see that he was tense too, and immediately knew something wasn’t right about Axl’s story.  
“Hey, there he is. Man, we were looking for you two,” Duff said.  
Izzy didn’t miss the look Slash gave Axl as he was explaining his whereabouts.  
“Where were you,” Duff asked?  
“I had to take a leak,” Slash said.  
“For thirty minutes?”  
“I’ve had three bottles of Jack, Duff. Get off my case,” he snapped. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, and for a brief moment, Izzy could see a red mark on Slash’s neck. A fresh one. He glanced over at Axl. His lips were swollen and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his face. He looked back and forth between the two men. Axl wouldn’t turn around and look at Slash, and Slash had the look of a puppy that had just been kicked.  
So that explains their disappearance, he thought. The others were still clueless.  
“Man, you should just tell him to get lost, Ax,” Duff said.  
“What?”  
“You should tell Stephen to get lost. It’s not his business who you fuck or how many drugs you do.”  
“Yeah, well, I’ve tried changing my number. He always gets the new one somehow.”  
“Maybe you could try seeing things from his perspective,” Slash interjected. He opened his fourth bottle of Jack and took a long swig from it.  
“Dude, seriously? The guy’s an asshole,” Duff said.  
“Yeah, seriously. You could try opening up to other people a little bit, Axl,” Slash said. He took another swig.  
Axl tensed up even more.  
“Man, what’s your deal? You’re never a mean drunk,” Steven said.  
“What’s my deal? Nobody seems to give a shit what my deal is, did you think about that?”  
“He’s delirious. Give me the bottle. You don’t need any more,” Duff said.  
“That’s just fucking hilarious coming from you,” Slash said bitterly.  
“He’s right. You’ve had enough. Give me the bottle,” Izzy said. He stood up to take the bottle.  
“Like hell I will,” Slash said. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Izzy took them from him. “You’re not driving. Not until you’ve sobered up. Ax, man, can I go ahead and put him in one of your guest rooms for the night?”  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Axl said. “Why not,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

When they were in the hallway, Izzy turned to Slash.  
“Man, what the hell is wrong with you,” Izzy hissed?  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know.”  
“You don’t know shit,” Slash said.  
“You’ve got a hickey, Slash. Are you trying to let everyone know what’s going on between you and Axl?”  
Slash rubbed his neck. “I told him I loved him.”  
“And he didn’t say it back, did he?”  
“No. He didn’t. He just walked away.”  
“He doesn’t take these kinds of feelings lightly,” Izzy said.  
“Yeah, well, neither do I!”  
“You better make sure you meant it, because if he opens up to you, and you walk away from him, he’ll be devastated.  
“I did mean it. Deep down in my soul, Iz. And he just slammed the door in my face.”  
“Give him some time to come around. Meanwhile, you need to sober up before you start World War Three. Go to bed. Talk to him tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Axl was awoken late that night to Slash bursting through his bedroom door. He could see that Sash was drunk. Again.  
“Why can’t you say it, Ax? I bared my soul to you, and you acted like it was nothing!”  
“Go back to sleep, Slash.”  
“No. You’re gonna listen to me!”  
“Go back to bed,” Axl said, more forcefully this time. “I did not agree to let you stay here just so we could have an argument.”  
Axl laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
Slash turned the light on and ripped the blanket off Axl.  
“Saul, what the hell?”  
Slash put his hands on either side of Axl’s face, caressing him with his thumbs.  
“I love you. Truly. Why are you so afraid to hear that?”  
“I’m not afraid. You’re drunk. People say things they don’t mean when they’re drunk. You probably won’t even remember this in the morning. Do I need to keep listing off more reasons why I don’t want to hear this, or was that enough for you?”  
Slash let go of Axl. “No. You said enough. I can read between the lines. It’s painfully obvious that you don’t feel the same way.”  
“I never said that.”  
“Then tell me what I mean to you, God damnit, because I’m starting to think this isn’t going to work out between us.”  
“I’m not breaking up with you, Slash. I just can’t say it.”  
“You are afraid. I can see it in your eyes.”  
Axl looked away. He didn’t want to meet Slash’s gaze. The man had a way of seeing straight into his soul.  
“Izzy told me you were afraid of getting hurt.”  
“Izzy? What does he know about this,” Axl asked?  
“He knows. He saw the hickey you left on my neck. If you don’t want people to know, you should be more careful about where you put your mouth and when you do it.”  
“Fuck. Who else knows?”  
“Nobody, for now.”  
“What, are you gonna get shit drunk and tell the whole world,” Axl spat?  
“There won’t be anything to tell if we don’t work this out.”  
“At two o’clock in the morning,” Axl asked, pointing at his alarm clock?  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m tired, and you’re drunk. And don’t tell anybody else about us. It’s bad enough that Izzy knows.”  
“Why, are you ashamed of us? Don’t want all the world calling you a faggot?”  
“Just shut your damn mouth!”  
“Don’t talk to me like that,” Slash said, pointing his finger at Axl. He stumbled and fell onto the bed, landing sideways across Axl.  
“Get the fuck off of me,” Axl said. He wriggled out from under Slash and started towards the door.  
“Don’t you walk away from me again, Axl.”  
“If I want to walk away, I’m walking away.”  
“You can consider us finished if you walk out that door,” Slash said.  
Axl paused, his back turned to Slash, his fingers on the door handle.  
Slash stood up and carefully approached Axl. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other man, gently turning him.  
“Don’t be afraid,” Slash said. He leaned in carefully and kissed Axl, taking his time, running his fingers through Axl’s long hair. After a few awkward kisses, Axl reciprocated. They continued this dance for a few minutes, gentle and slow. “Say it,” Slash said. “Please say it.”  
Axl stiffened. “I can’t. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”  
Slash pulled away. He was visibly hurt. “Damn you and your fucking pride. I don’t know why I even try.” He walked away, through the bedroom door and out into the adjoining room.  
“Saul? I’m sorry. Please don’t leave.”  
Slash didn’t turn around. He slammed the door and Axl was left standing with tears in his eyes, wondering how this had all gone so wrong, so fast.  
The next morning, Slash was gone. There was no note, no sign at all of the argument the night before. Axl assumed Slash was back at home. His car keys and his jacket were gone. Axl checked the driveway. No car either. He really was gone. Axl wondered if this was the end. He picked up his phone and called Slash, but no one answered. Axl went back to bed.  
An hour later, the phone rang. He decided not to answer it. He didn’t really feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He let it go to voicemail. As soon as the voice on the other end started talking, he panicked. It was the hospital. He picked up the phone immediately.  
“This is Axl,” he said. “What’s wrong?”  
“You’re designated as next of kin for Mr. Saul Hudson,” the woman said.  
“What’s happened,” Axl demanded?  
“There was an accident. We need you to come to the hospital to sign some consent forms.”  
“I’ll be right there,” Axl said. He threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys, and sped out of the driveway, praying to God that Slash was going to be okay.  
When he got to the hospital, he was ushered back to Slash’s room. He was unconscious. The doctor was listing off Slash’s injuries, but Axl barely heard him. He was too focused on the injuries he could see. Cuts and bruises marked Slash’s face and arms. One arm was in a cast.  
“Is he going to be okay,” Axl interrupted?  
“We’re hoping he will regain consciousness within the next twenty-four hours. If he doesn’t, we’ll need to reevaluate his condition. With a concussion, it isn’t good for him to be unconscious.”  
“The woman who called said something about paperwork,” Axl said.  
“Yes, we need you to sign some forms agreeing to treatment.”  
The doctor handed him some papers and Axl signed them quickly.  
“What happened,” he asked?  
“A car accident. We believe he was under the influence,” the doctor said.  
I should never have let him go, Axl thought. He could have died.  
The doctor moved over to the other side of the bed and uncovered Slash’s other arm. It was handcuffed to the bed. “The police will want to speak to him when he wakes.”  
“I’m sure they will,” Axl said bitterly. “Thank you, doctor.”  
When they were alone, Axl sat in the chair next to Slash’s bed and held his hand. “I’m so sorry, Saul. If I wasn’t such a coward, none of this would have happened. You would be safe and sound at home with me. I do love you. Please forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days, and Slash still hadn’t woken up. Axl had called Slash’s mom, Ola, that first day, and she was currently in the hospital room, fussing over her son. Axl stood awkwardly in the hallway. He didn’t know what to say to her. I’m sleeping with your son. We argued. It’s my fault he’s in a coma now. Somehow, he felt that wouldn’t go over too well. Not because of their relationship, but the dangerous consequences of their spat.  
Ola walked out of the room and stood in front of Axl.  
“Thank you for being such a good friend,” she said.  
Axl felt his cheeks flush in shame. He had been a terrible friend and lover.  
“None of his other friends have visited so often or sat by his bedside the way you have. Thank you, Axl.”  
“Mrs. Hudson, I think you should be the one making decisions about his medical care, not me. I’m just a friend, like you said. His treatment should be up to you. I don’t really know why he designated me in the first place.”  
Ola sighed. “The doctors are telling me he should have woken up by now. I don’t know what to do, Axl. I can’t lose my baby.”  
She leaned in to rest her head on Axl’s shoulder and started sobbing. It took every ounce of strength he had not to cry too. How could he comfort her when this was all his fault? It would be like living a lie. Had Slash even told Ola about them? He didn’t think so, otherwise she wouldn’t be calling them ‘friends’. Should he tell her? Would Slash even want her to know? He decided to bite the bullet.  
“Mrs. Hudson, I-“he began.  
“Mooommm?” came a sound from Slash’s room.  
Axl and Ola both turned their heads at the sound.  
“Oh, my baby. Thank God. You’re awake,” she said, running into his room to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ll go find a nurse,” Axl said.  
He returned a few minutes later with a nurse and a doctor, who were quick to check Slash’s vital signs.  
“Do you know where you are,” the doctor asked?  
“Am I in rehab again,” Slash rasped?  
Ola laughed. Any other time that would not be funny, but today was a day for celebrating.  
“No, Saul, you’re in the hospital,” she said.  
“Do you remember what happened,” the doctor asked?  
The nurse was busy checking his reflexes and pupil dilation.  
“No, I-“Slash stopped when he tried to lift his arm and realized he was cuffed to the bed. “Oh, fuck. I fucked up, didn’t I?”  
“You drove drunk, Slash. Your car was overturned in a ravine. You’re lucky to be alive,” Axl said angrily.  
Slash looked at his other arm, which was still in a cast. “Oh, fuck. I can’t play. I can’t play my guitar like this.”  
“You’re facing jailtime and you’re worried about playing guitar? How very typical of you,” Axl snapped.  
Ola looked at him in confusion. She had never seen him angry before, especially not over the last few days.  
“Mr. Rose, perhaps you could wait outside,” the nurse suggested.  
“Fine. I’ll be out back in the smoking area.”

Axl was working on his third cigarette when Ola came and sat beside him.  
“What happened to you in there,” she asked?  
“I was angry, that’s all. He could have died.”  
“But he didn’t. I’ve never seen you two angry at each other or arguing.”  
Axl scoffed. “We fight like cats and dogs.”  
“But you obviously love him. Why else would you have stayed by his side day and night?”  
Axl was shocked for a moment, until he realized Ola was talking about platonic love.  
“Yeah, of course I love the guy. I’ve known him for years.”  
“I know Saul needs to clean up his act, but right now, he needs support. Not anger. And believe me, I’ll be the first one to give him a thrashing when he gets out of here.”  
Axl nodded his head and stubbed out his cigarette. “It’s my fault,” he said. “It’s my fault he’s lying in that hospital bed. I’m not the good friend you think I am.”  
“What do you mean? It’s not your fault he got into that car.”  
“But it is. We were at my place. We argued. It was bad. He turned around and walked away. I just didn’t know he was going to drive off like that.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up,” Ola said, wrapping her arm around Axl’s shoulder. “He’s alive and awake, that’s all that matters.”  
The sound of rapid footsteps approaching made them both turn.  
“Izzy? What are you doing here,” Axl asked?  
“I came to see Slash. He’s seizing. You two need to get back in there.”  
The three of them ran to Slash’s room, almost knocking over a few people along the way. When they got to the hallway outside Slash’s room, Ola ran inside. “What’s happening to my son,” she asked? A nurse ushered her out into the hallway. Axl stood paralyzed with fear. He heard the sound of rapid, heavy breathing, not realizing it was his own until he almost collapsed. Izzy was there to catch him, hauling him into the restroom. Axl slid down to the floor and Izzy wet a paper towel, rinsing Axl’s face with cold water.  
“It’s my fault. He’s gonna die and it’s all my fault. I should have stopped him.”  
“He won’t die, Axl. You need to calm down or you’re going to faint.”  
“So sorry. I’m so sorry,” Axl said. As he sat there hyperventilating on the bathroom floor, inside Slash’s room, the heart monitor flatlined.


	6. Chapter 6

It took two minutes to revive Slash, but he was still unconscious. Izzy stepped out into the hallway after being reassured that Axl would be okay if left alone for a moment. Ola was on the phone with Slash’s dad, crying so hard that Izzy couldn’t make out a word she was saying. He looked in Slash’s room and saw a team of doctors surrounding him.  
“Let’s get him prepped for OR, STAT,” one said.  
“What’s going on? Why does he need surgery,” Izzy asked?  
“Are you family,” the doctor asked him?  
“No, but- “  
Ola stepped in. “I’m his mother.”  
“The concussion is causing fluid to build up around his brain. We need to do surgery to relieve the swelling, otherwise he’ll just keep having seizures.”  
“Why did his heart stop,” Ola asked?  
“In addition to the head wound, there was some damage to the ribcage. His lung collapsed and he stopped breathing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we need to get him to the OR immediately.”  
The nurses were already wheeling Slash’s bed out into the hallway.  
“Take a moment to talk to him and we’ll be on our way,” the doctor said.  
Izzy ran back to the bathroom and opened the door.  
“Axl, get out here, they’re taking him to surgery. You should see him before he goes back in case-“Izzy stopped.  
In case he dies on that table, Axl thought.  
He stood up and took a few wobbly steps out into the hallway. When he saw Slash lying in the hospital bed, knowing it might be the last time he ever saw him alive, he almost broke down again. Instead, he leaned in and gave Slash a hug, whispering “Come back to me” in his ear.  
Ola had already said her goodbyes to Slash, weeping the whole time. When they wheeled Slash away, she turned the corner and disappeared toward the hospital’s chapel.  
Izzy turned to Axl. “When is the last time you ate something,” he asked?  
Axl searched his brain for any memory of food over the last few days. “I don’t know.”  
“Come on, I’m taking you to the cafeteria,” Izzy said, slinging his arm over Axl’s shoulders, and guiding him down the hallway.

Izzy decided Axl needed some fresh air and some sunlight after sitting in a hospital room for three days. So, despite Axl’s protests, they took their lunch and headed outside to the courtyard. Axl picked at his food, staring off into space. He couldn’t get his argument with Slash out of his head. He wondered if that was the last time they would ever speak to each other. A drunken argument at two a.m. Over what? Three little words that had a big impact.  
“Earth to Axl,” Izzy said.  
“What?”  
“Did you not hear me calling your name,” he asked?  
“No, I didn’t hear anything,” Axl said.  
“I was saying, stop beating yourself up. They’ll get the pressure off his brain, and he’ll be fine. Doctors do these types of procedures every day.”  
“They’re drilling a hole in his head, Izzy. It’s not like they’re inserting breast implants.”  
“Would you be into that? Slash with boobs,” Izzy asked, trying to lighten the mood? He was rewarded with some of Axl’s French fries thrown in his direction.  
“Thanks,” Izzy said, eating the extra fries.  
“How long is this supposed to take,” Axl asked?  
“Maybe an hour or two. Come on,” he said, nudging Axl’s shoulder. “Stop being so gloom and doom. Yeah, I’m worried about him too, but you have to look on the bright side. He survived the accident, which is a miracle in and of itself, and he has a whole team of doctors looking out for him right now.”  
“I’m trying to be positive Izzy, it’s just that, it’s easier for you because…because-“  
“Because I’m not the one who’s in love with him.  
“Yeah,” Axl said, finally admitting it to someone. It was terrifying and liberating at the same time. Once he said it, that made it real. He was in love with Slash. Now he would just have to tell him when, and if, he woke up.  
A half hour later, Axl was back in Slash’s room, with Izzy sitting next to him for moral support. Ola had long since returned from the chapel. The doctor came back after a little while with a smile on his face.  
“The operation was a success. We’ll want to keep him for observation for a few more weeks, but he should be fine. And then there is the matter of, uh, the legal troubles. Anyway, he should be back in here within the hour.”  
“Thank you so much, doctor. You saved my boy,” Ola said, shaking the doctor’s hand. He nodded and left.  
When the nurses finally wheeled Slash back in, Axl wanted to cry. He could see bandages on Slash’s head from the procedure. His left arm was still in a cast, but the doctors must have convinced the police to remove the handcuff as some point, because they were no longer on Slash’s right arm. Besides, it’s not like an unconscious man is going to get up and walk out of the hospital. Apparently Slash now had the option of jail or rehab, and Axl was going to make damn sure he went to rehab and got clean.  
They waited. An hour went by before Slash’s eyes began to flutter open. He reached a hand up to his head and murmured, “Ow, damn. How much did I drink last night?”  
Ola laughed. “You didn’t drink anything, baby. You’re still in the hospital.”  
“Oh, yeah. What happened to my head? It hurts like a son of a bitch.”  
“You had to have surgery. You had a seizure, honey.”  
Ola looked over at Axl and Izzy. She could see the sheer heartbreak in Axl’s eyes, and she started to suspect there was something going on between them. Something deeper than friendship. So that explains why he’s been here all this time, agonizing over Saul, she thought.  
Axl saw her looking at him and stood up. We’ll be outside so you can have some time alone with him, Axl said, motioning towards Izzy.  
They left the room, and as soon as the door shut, Izzy spun around. “You have to tell him. After this whole fiasco, you’d be a fool not to.”  
“I know. When the time is right, Izzy, I’ll say it. I promise.”

Ola and Izzy left a few hours later, Ola giving him and Axl hugs and a thanking them for being there for Slash. Axl decided to stay until visiting hours were over. He opened the door and quietly walked over to a chair. Slash was asleep again. Axl started playing with his hair, brushing it to the side and out of his eyes. He ran his fingers through Slash’s hair, careful to avoid the bandage on the back of his head.  
After little while, Slash woke up.  
“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Axl said, resting his hand on Slash’s cheek.  
“’S’okay. I don’t mind waking up to your face.”  
Axl blushed.  
“Is my mom still here?”  
“No. She and Izzy left about an hour ago. It’s just us.”  
“My head,” Slash said, gingerly touching the bandages. “Can’t they give me some morphine or something?”  
“You’re already on the strongest dose.” Axl started tearing up.  
“What’s wrong,” Slash asked?  
“When they told me you needed surgery…When I though I might lose you, my whole world collapsed. I would have collapsed if Izzy hadn’t been there to catch me.”  
“Shhh, you didn’t lose me. I’m right here,” Slash said, wiping a tear away from Axl’s eyes.  
“Is the door open,” Slash asked?  
“What?”  
“The door to my room. Is it open? It hurts too much to turn my head and look.”  
“Yeah, it’s open,” Axl said, confused as to why Slash was asking.  
“Shut the door, Ax.”  
Axl closed the door and returned to his chair.  
“Give me a kiss,” Slash said.  
Axl leaned in and kissed Slash like there was no tomorrow. Only a few hours earlier, he dreaded the possibility that there really might not be a tomorrow for them. The kiss became heated, fast, and Axl ran his hand across Slash’s chest. When they broke apart for air, Slash had a wicked grin on his face.  
“Now strip,” he said.  
Axl was horrified.  
“What? Here? Now? And in your condition?”  
Slash laughed. “Yeah, I thought maybe you might want to fool around a little bit. I bet there are a lot of people outside. Anybody could walk in,” he said, leering at Axl.  
Axl stood in front of Slash in shock.  
Slash laughed again. “It was a joke, Ax. What am I gonna do with a broken arm and a hole in my skull?”  
Axl visibly relaxed. “Saul, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
Slash knew what was coming. “You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”  
“I want to say it. I’m ready now.”  
Slash nodded.  
“I love you, Saul. With all my heart. I let my stupid pride get in the way. I didn’t want to be vulnerable. But when I thought you might die, I realized that my biggest regret was not telling you how I felt,” Axl said, as he started to cry again.   
“Come here,” Slash said, reaching his arm out to Axl.  
Axl laid his head on Slash’s chest and cried, Slash stroking his hair all the while.  
“And you can say it now with no regrets,” Slash asked?  
“No regrets,” Axl said, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Slash’s chest.  
They stayed that way until visiting hours were over, Axl finally getting the sleep he needed, and both content in the knowledge that everything would be alright between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. If that offends you, I recommend skipping parts this chapter. If smut is your thing, read on ; )

When visiting hours were over, Axl gave Slash another long kiss and left the hospital. He went home and took a shower. Or, it was more like he sat in the tub and cried while the shower ran. He still couldn’t get the image of Slash in the hospital, covered in cuts and bruises, in a cast, and with bandages on his head out of his mind. Images of Slash stuck in that overturned car, most likely unconscious, came to his mind, and he tried to will them away, but he couldn’t. Slash’s car had been deep down a ravine. What if no one had seen him? Slash would have died alone, on the side of the road. Axl couldn’t handle that thought, and for the first time in days, he allowed himself to cry. Sobs wracked his body until he could barely breathe. After a few minutes, he turned the shower off and buried his face in his towel, still crying, although not as hard as he had been earlier. He dried off and went to bed. He was completely exhausted. He’d barely slept a wink since the accident. He soon fell into a deep sleep and didn’t wake up until noon the next day. He looked over at his answering machine and noticed that he had three missed calls. One was from Duff, asking about Slash, another from some telemarketing company, and one from fucking Stephen, his sorry excuse of a stepdad. This time he really did want to talk about Axl’s ‘eternal salvation’. God only knows why. As soon as he hung up the phone, it rang. “Seriously,” he said? He lifted the phone off the receiver.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey, sexy.” It was Slash.  
“Thank God. I thought you were my stepdad. He left me some fucked up message this morning.”  
“Tell him to fuck off.”  
“One of these days I will. How are you feeling?”  
“I miss you. I’m so fuckin’ horny, Ax. It’s been too long.”  
“I know. I wish you were here right now.”  
“What would you be doing to me if I was?”  
“I’d have you on your knees sucking my dick,” Axl said.  
“Mmm, what else?”  
“I’d have my fingers in your hair, making sure you didn’t stop.”  
Axl heard Slash moan.  
“Slash? Are you touching yourself right now?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“Can you be doing that? I mean with your injuries and everything?”  
“I can still use my right hand, and I can hear your voice. That’s all I need.”  
“Fuck, Saul, you’re a daring one.”  
“So are you, sexy. Remember that time in the dressing room?”  
“Which one,” Axl asked?  
“Our second time together.”  
“When I had you backed against the wall, sucking me off? I remember,” Axl said.  
“I can still remember what you tasted like that night. We need to do that again. Soon,” Slash said.  
“How long until you’re out of the hospital?”  
“Five long weeks and then I’m all yours. Now, back to business. What are you wearing?”  
“I’m wearing one of your t-shirts.”  
“What else,” Slash asked?  
“Absolutely nothing.”  
“Is your dick hard yet?”  
“Yeah, it’s hard. And it’s all for you, baby.”  
“This is gonna be fun,” Slash said.

Slash spent the next month recovering in the hospital. Axl visited him every day and had to tell him more than once that they would not be having sex in his hospital bed, or at all until he’d recovered. That left Slash in a grumpy mood most of the time. Axl was still having a hard time opening up to Slash-or anyone for that matter. That was just his basic nature. He was hesitant to trust people, even the ones he loved the most. When Slash was cleared to leave, Axl helped him pack his bags for rehab.  
“You ready,” Axl asked, as Slash zipped up his suitcase?  
“Ready,” Slash replied.  
He had already detoxed at the hospital. Now rehab was a meant to be the way to keep him clean.  
“Let’s roll,” Axl said.   
Slash was shaking as they left the hospital. He didn’t know if he could stay sober for good, but after the terrifying crash he had been in (none of which he could remember), he didn’t ever want to open a bottle of Jack Daniels again. It nearly cost him his life last time. The rest of the guys had already paid their visits to Slash and had all gone back to work on the album. Only Axl stayed. Only Izzy knew why. Steven and Duff remained as oblivious as ever.  
When they pulled up to the lobby of the rehab center, Slash was still shaking. Axl noticed and gently rubbed his shoulder.  
“You can do this,” he said. “I’m only a phone call away if you need me, and I’ll visit you every day.”  
Slash nodded, the tension he was feeling was making his neck stiff.  
“Okay. Let’s do this,” Slash said.  
They stepped through the lobby and Slash noticed this was one of the nicer facilities. Big leather chairs lined the walls, and the lighting was soft, soothing. The staff wore business casual clothes rather than sterile, white scrubs. Axl rubbed his shoulder again as they stepped up to the registration counter, and Slash was starting to feel like maybe he could do this. Maybe he could really find some internal peace in this place. He even noticed a large pool overlooking the mountains.  
“Hello, how can I help you,” the receptionist asked? She was all smiles, the perky type.  
Slash let out a breath. “Saul Hudson. I called a few days ago to check myself in.”  
“Alright Mr. Hudson let me pull up your file. Who do you have here with you?”  
Who do I have here with me, Slash thought? Has this woman been living under a rock? He had heard this place was a hotbed for celebrities. Quiet, serene…discreet.   
“I’m Axl. I’m here for moral support,” he replied.  
“Okay, Axl. You can accompany Mr. Hudson while he checks into his room, but after that I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We’re very strict about visiting hours. An employee will also have to search both of you for any weapons, controlled substances or alcohol.”  
“Let’s just get this over with,” Slash snapped.  
The receptionist gave him a knowing look. She was used to the clients being grouchy at best. As she led them down the hallway, Slash’s breathing quickened, and he started to panic. He reached out with shaking hands to lace his fingers with Axl’s. Axl squeezed his hand and rubbed Slash’s thumb soothingly. When they arrived at Slash’s room, an orderly was already waiting to search them and Slash’s luggage. He went through the motions quickly, professionally.  
“Alright, we’re all done here. You have twenty minutes until visiting hours are over,” he said, shutting the door behind him.  
Axl pounced on Slash, giving him a deep, wet kiss.  
“Whoa. What was that about? I mean, not that I’m complaining,” Slash said.  
“You heard the man. We only have twenty minutes.”  
“Lock the door,” Slash said.  
Axl quickly crossed the room, and was back on the bed, unbuttoning Slash’s jeans within thirty seconds, taking his hard cock out of his pants. He was turned on even more when he saw Slash wasn’t wearing any underwear. He quickly took Slash in his mouth, taking in as much of him as he could.  
“Oh, fuck yeah,” Slash said. “Don’t stop, baby.”  
Axl set an agonizing fast pace. Slash was lifting his hips off the bed to meet each thrust, and it was taking all his willpower not to moan loudly. Suddenly Axl stopped.  
“What the fuck? What the fuck did you do that for,” Slash asked?  
“You’ll see,” Axl said, unbuttoning his own jeans. He quickly pulled his pants down and turned around, so that his head was hovering over Slash’s cock, and vice versa. He started sucking Slash again when all of a sudden, he felt Slash’s hot mouth envelop his cock. He moaned loudly, not caring who heard. After a few minutes, Slash stopped.  
“I need inside you,” he said.  
Axl let go of Slash and stood up.  
“Where do you want me, babe,” Axl asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes?  
“Turn around and get up against the wall.”  
Usually they both liked it when Axl was in control, but Slash had a secret dominant streak that they both loved. When Axl was slow to obey, Slash jumped off the bed, grabbed Axl’s hair and shoved him against the wall.  
“I said up against the wall, bitch. Are you gonna listen, or do I need to smack you around a little bit?”  
Axl knew Slash would never truly hurt him, but he relished this side of him.  
“Why don’t you find out, asshole?”  
Slash slapped his ass in retaliation.  
Axl flinched.  
“You see? That’s what happens when you challenge me,” Slash said.  
“Do you really expect me to be a good boy,” Axl asked?  
Slash pulled on his hair again, tilting his head back.  
“If you wanna come, you’ll do whatever I say.”  
“Yes, master,” Axl quipped.  
Slash rewarded that statement by entering Axl in one quick move, almost sending Axl’s hips flying into the wall. He continued this pace, hoping there was no one in the next room, otherwise it would become very obvious very quickly what they were doing. After a few minutes, Axl leaned his head up against the wall, and Slash could tell he was getting close.  
“Uh uh. Wait for me.”  
Axl just smiled. He had no intention of obeying Slash’s orders.  
Slash pulled out suddenly and grabbed Axl’s hair again.  
“Did you hear me? I said wait.” He tilted Axl’s head back and bit his throat, licking it to soothe the sore spot, all the while rubbing his own cock. Soon he was slamming back into Axl, covering Axl’s mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. Slash came with a loud whimper, and leaned his head on Axl’s shoulder, still pumping. Axl came shortly after him, his moans loud enough to wake the dead, even with Slash’s hand still covering his mouth.  
“See now, that wasn’t so hard was it,” Slash asked?  
“Hard enough for me,” Axl joked.   
Someone knocked on the door.  
“Oh, fuck. Do you think someone heard,” Axl asked?  
“The way you were moaning, the whole wing probably heard.”  
“Visiting hours are over.” It was the orderly from before.  
“I’ll be right out,” Axl said in a hoarse voice.  
“Until next time, sexy,” Slash said. He was definitely feeling more relaxed now. “I think I’ll just take a nap, and dream about that sweet ass of yours,” he said, pinching Axl’s ass cheek.   
“What, no goodbye kiss,” Axl asked? “You’re just gonna love me and leave me,” he joked?  
“Come here,” Slash said. He pulled Axl close and gave him a searing kiss that left them both out of breath.  
“I love it when you get bossy,” Axl said.  
“Then you’ll just have to be a good boy for me more often,” Slash said.  
Axl grabbed his jacket. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone.”  
“Me? Trouble?”  
Axl laughed. “Goodbye, Saul.”  
“Goodbye, Ax.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Slash woke up with a craving for alcohol.  
“Oh, shit,” he muttered.  
He hadn’t expected this. Throughout his hospital stay, there had been a few cravings, but none as bad as what he was feeling right now. Then again, he had been on meds to detox while he was lying in that hospital bed.  
A few days came and went. He’d had to sit through group meetings, introduce himself, and list off the things he was addicted to, and all that bullshit. On his fourth day, he was sitting up in bed flipping through his Guitar World magazine when there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and was met with Steven’s bubbly smile.   
“I brought lunch,” he said, holding up a bag and some drinks.  
“Hey man, come on in,” Slash said. “What did you bring?”  
“Hoagies and uh, some soda,” he said with a wink.  
“Steven…what did you do?”  
“I just slipped a little somethin’ in the cups. It looks like soda, anyway.”  
“Steven, you know I can’t drink. This is rehab, in case you hadn’t noticed.”  
“Come on, man, I know you must be dying for some Jack.”  
Steven was right. The cravings were just getting worse and worse, but Slash hadn’t told anyone about it. Not even Axl. Especially not Axl. He didn’t want him to worry.  
Steven held the cup out to Slash, and he took it, downing it like a man dying of thirst. It wasn’t the buzz that he was used to, but after weeks of no substances whatsoever, it was enough to satisfy him.  
Slash ate his lunch in silence. He could barely get a word in with Steven’s constant talking. His questions were endless.  
“Do they search these rooms? Do you have to take breathalyzer tests? Oh, do they make you piss in a cup?”  
Slash was getting really aggravated when Axl walked in.  
“Hey, Dude,” Steven said. “I was just keeping our buddy here occupied.”  
“As if I had nothing better to do,” Slash muttered under his breath.  
Steven realized he still had alcohol in his own cup and decided to hightail it before Axl realized what he’d done for Slash.  
“See ya, guys. I’ve got to go meet with Duff and Izzy to work on the rhythm section of some songs.”  
“Bye, Steven. Thanks for lunch,” Slash said.  
Steven waved as he walked out the door.  
Axl shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on the bed next to Slash.  
“So, how is your day going,” Axl asked?  
“Ok. Steven was driving me crazy. That man does not pause to take a breath.”  
Axl laughed. “No, he doesn’t.” He leaned in for a kiss and Slash backed away. “What are you doing,” Axl laughed again?  
“I think I’m coming down with something. I don’t want to get you sick.”  
Axl detected a familiar smell while Slash was talking, so he leaned in closer again.  
“You’ve been drinking,” he said in an accusing tone.  
“What are you talking about? I’m in rehab, it’s not like they let me go up to the local 7-11 and buy a case of beer.”  
“You’re right. They don’t. Where did you get the whiskey?”  
Slash laughed nervously. “I haven’t been drinking.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Saul. Did Steven give it to you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talk-“  
“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Axl said. He was up and out the door before Slash could react.  
Axl found Steven in the parking lot, unlocking his car.  
“You son of a bitch,” Axl yelled!  
Steven flinched and turned around.  
“What did I do,” he asked?  
“What did you do? I know you brought Slash alcohol. He almost died the last time he drank. Do you not understand that? You saw him in the hospital yourself, covered in cuts and bruises with a hole drilled in his skull, and you bring him alcohol.”  
“I just thought they guy could use a little fun.”  
Axl slammed Steven up against the car. “Fun? You think risking his life is fun? Look in your driver’s seat.”  
Steven just stammered.  
“Look at it,” Axl demanded!  
Steven did as he was told.  
“Now imagine yourself all alone in that seat, upside down in a ditch somewhere, with no one to help, no one even knowing where you are. Imagine losing consciousness, not knowing if you’re ever going to wake up again. That’s the kind of ‘fun’ you’re offering Slash. Now get your ass out of here and don’t come back,” Axl said, shoving Steven to the side.  
Axl went back inside to Slash’s room.  
“Axl, I’m-“  
“What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what it was like for me, watching you lie there in that hospital bed for weeks? Watching you have a seizure? Do you know what kind of hell I put myself through, thinking that it was my fault and that you were going to die because of me?”  
“Ax, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.”  
“You’re damn right you won’t, because I’m telling the staff here that you drank, and they’re gonna be hounding your ass every second of every day.”  
“Axl, please don’t. I made a mistake. I’m sorry.”  
“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” Axl picked up his keys and walked toward the front desk. Slash followed.  
“I said I wouldn’t do it again. Please don’t tell them.”  
Axl spun around. “You know, I trusted you. Against my better judgement and against all reason, I decided to let my guard down and trust you. I even told you I loved you. I guess I made a mistake.”  
Axl turned and continued his walk to the front desk, while Slash stood frozen in the hallway, Axl’s words stinging. He’d really fucked up this time. All over a bottle’s worth of whiskey. Fuck, I’m pathetic, he thought. Maybe I really do have a problem. He watched As Axl notified the front desk of his actions, them watched him walk away. Slash went back to his room and silently wept.

When Axl got home, he threw his keys on the table and plopped down on the couch. He had a pounding headache. He’d said things in the heat of anger that he hadn’t meant. Slash probably thought he didn’t love him anymore, or worse yet, that he never loved him in the first place. His words rang in his ears until his ears actually started to ring. It took him a few minutes to realize that the ringing he was hearing was coming from the doorbell. He huffed and sat up, stalking toward the door.   
“What now,” he muttered?  
He opened the door with a frustrated “What?!” and was suddenly face to face with his stepdad.  
“What do you want,” Axl asked?  
“You weren’t answering my calls.”  
“That still doesn’t tell me what you want.”  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in,” Stephen asked?  
Against his better judgement, Axl stepped aside and let him in.  
Stephen went as far as the coffee table, then spun around. “Your mother is very worried about you, as am I.”  
“You never gave a shit how I was, as long as I was the picture-perfect choir boy,” Axl spat. “You’re just worried that you can’t control me when I’m so far away.”  
“You’re not far away now. Sit down, let’s talk. I’ve been reading the scriptures, and-“  
“I don’t care about your damn scriptures. I don’t need you in order to find God. I can do that on my own, without the beatings and the lies,” Axl said.  
Axl’s phone rang. He rolled his eyes. Can today get any more complicated, he thought? He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was the rehab clinic.   
“I have to take this,” he said to Stephen.  
Axl went into his bedroom for privacy and picked up the phone. A frantic employee informed him that Slash was missing. They’d checked the entire complex and he was nowhere to be found.   
Please God, don’t let him be behind the wheel again, Axl thought. Even as upset as Slash might be, Axl prayed that he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. Axl hung up the phone and went back into the living room.  
“I have to go,” he said.  
“But I’ve just gotten here. I thought maybe we could sit and talk a while.”  
“Did you not hear me? I’m leaving. And so are you.” Axl gestured to the door and Stephen walked outside ahead of him.   
“You’re going to regret this,” Stephen said.  
“I doubt that.” Axl grabbed his jacket and keys and got in his car. He was speeding out of the driveway before Stephen had time to react. Axl wasn’t sure where Slash might have gone. Back home? To a bar? He wasn’t sure. He was driving down a residential street when he saw a taxi. In the back seat, he could see a mess of dark hair and sunglasses. Thank God, Axl thought. He honked his horn and motioned for the cab to pull over. He could see Slash giving the driver instructions. Both cars pulled over to the side of the road and Axl and Slash both jumped out.  
“I’m sor-“  
“I’m so sor-“ They both began.  
Axl wrapped Slash in a tight hug.  
“You scared the shit out of me. Everyone at rehab is looking for you.”  
“I had to see you. I had to know if it was true,” Slash said.  
“If what was true?”  
“Do you regret telling me you love me? Do you really even love me at all?”  
“Of course I love you. I was angry and scared and I said things I didn’t mean. I’m so sorry, Saul. Please forgive me,” he said, cupping Slash’s face, leaning his forehead against the other man’s.  
Slash leaned in and kissed Axl passionately.  
They were too wrapped up in each other to notice that Stephen had followed Axl. And he was watching everything they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong derogatory language is used in this chapter. It is here only to further the plotline. Hopefully no one is offended. Enjoy!

Stephen stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut, making Axl and Slash jump apart.  
“Well, well, well. I knew you were steeped in sin, but I didn’t know it was this bad. Just wait until your mother finds out. She’ll be heartbroken to know that her son is a filthy sodomite. And with a negro boy, no less”  
“Back off, Stephen, this is none of your business,” Axl said.  
“Stephen? As in your stepdad,” Slash asked?  
“You stay out of this, boy,” Stephen barked.  
“His name is Saul, not ‘boy’,” Axl said.  
“You’ll burn for this, Billy. On the day of judgement, you’ll be going straight to hell.”  
“I’ll save you a seat,” Axl said.  
“Hey, man, chill out. Why don’t you cut your son some slack,” Slash said, gently touching Stephen’s shoulder?  
“You stay out of this, nigger.”  
The next thing Stephen felt was Axl’s fist colliding with his jaw.  
“Don’t you ever speak to him that way,” Axl yelled!  
Axl saw a brief flicker of shock on Stephen’s face, before it was replaced with pure rage.  
“You little brat,” he said, lunging for Axl.  
Axl stepped aside and punched him in the gut.  
Stephen fell to the ground and Axl started kicking him in the stomach. He kept kicking, all the years of pent-up fear and anger coursing through him. He could vaguely hear Slash in the background telling him to stop.  
The cab driver got out of the car, took one look Axl’s furious kicks, and muttered something about police before speeding off, not even bothering to collect his cab fare from Slash.  
Slash grabbed Axl by the shoulders and pulled him away. “Axl, stop, you’re gonna kill him.”  
“Do you know how many times he almost killed me,” Axl asked?  
“Let it go, Axl.”  
Axl was breathing heavily, on the verge of tears. He wasn’t about to let Stephen see him cry, so he held them in.  
Stephen was curled up on the ground, clutching his stomach and dry heaving.  
“Let it go. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Slash said. He held Axl and whispered soothing words in his ears until Axl finally calmed down. His knuckles were bruised from the punch he’d thrown, and his leg was tired.  
In the distance, they heard police sirens.  
Soon, three police cars and an ambulance came screeching to a halt in front of them.  
Stephen was able to manage a weak laugh. “You’re going back to jail now, Billy.”  
“Go ahead and try to press charges. I’ll tell them all about the beatings me and my brother took as kids, and I’ll tell them what you did to my sister when everyone else in the house was asleep.”  
Stephen was surprised again by Axl’s words.  
“You didn’t know I knew about that, did you? So, go ahead and press charges, and we’ll see who spends more time in jail.”  
Two police officers and a paramedic got out of their vehicles. The paramedic tended to Stephen, while the officers took note of Axl’s swollen fist.  
“What happened here,” one of them asked Axl?  
“Am I under arrest?”  
“That depends on your answer. Did you assault this man?”  
“I’m not saying anything without a lawyer present,” Axl said.  
The paramedic lifted Stephen’s shirt and saw the dark purple bruises forming on his abdomen.  
“Officer,” he said.  
The officer looked at Stephen’s bruises and looked back at Axl.  
“Sir, we have a witness that says you attacked this man. Now you can cooperate and tell us what happened, or we can take you down to the county jail on assault charges. What’ll it be?”  
Axl turned to Slash. “Call my lawyer,” he said. Turning to the officer, Axl said, “I guess I’m going to county.”  
“Axl, no. Just tell them it was self-defense. He tried to attack you, and you fought back,” Slash said.  
“I’m not saying anything. Just call my lawyer. Please. Then go back to rehab.”  
“Sir, did you witness the altercation,” the other officer asked Slash?  
“I saw enough to know that those bruises were made in self-defense,” Slash said.  
“You’ll have to accompany us to the station as well so that we can get an official statement from you.”  
The paramedics loaded Stephen into the ambulance while Axl and Slash were loaded into the back of a police car, Axl in cuffs.  
“Could this day get any worse,” Axl muttered to Slash?  
“Shhh. You’ll jinx it,” Slash said.  
Axl laughed.  
When they arrived at the jail, Axl was booked, and his mugshot was taken. Slash was put in a conference room, soon followed by Axl, where police were waiting to question them. Slash had managed to call Axl’s lawyer, who was sitting in on the meeting.  
One of the officers from the scene started speaking to Axl.  
“Why did you assault Mr. Bailey?”  
Axl looked at his lawyer, who nodded for him to speak.  
“He came after me. Tried to tackle me, so I punched him.”  
“What about the punch to his jaw, Mr. Rose? What provoked that?”  
Axl looked at his lawyer again, who urged him to continue.  
“He called Saul a nigger, so I hit him.”  
Axl’s lawyer stepped in.  
“Officer, there are mitigating circumstances. Mr. Rose was beaten by Mr. Bailey repeatedly as a child. I believe this triggered a self-defense response in Mr. Rose.”  
“How do you two know each other,” the officer asked Axl?  
“He’s my stepdad.”  
“Mr. Hudson,” the officer began, “I understand your official statement matches Mr. Rose’s story. Usually in this instance, I would be inclined to press charges since Mr. Rose threw the first punch, but Mr. Bailey has refused to press any charges himself. Mr. Rose, you will spend the night in lockup, then you will be released in the morning. Another officer will be in shortly to escort you to your cell. Mr. Hudson, you are free to go.”  
The officer left and Axl thanked his lawyer. When they were alone, he thanked Slash too.  
“Go on back to rehab. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”  
Slash kissed Axl’s swollen knuckles. “Try not to hit anyone else tonight.”  
“I’ll do my best,” Axl joked.  
An officer came in and he was ushered into a putrid-smelling cell with three other men. He laid down on a cot and covered his nose, trying to breathe only out of his mouth. That didn’t work for very long, and he resigned himself to having to spend the night smelling prison piss. He had the nagging feeling that Stephen would make another appearance in the near future. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.   
He woke in the morning to the same putrid smell, and the sound of a man grunting on the communal toilet. This must be hell, he thought. Oh well, he’d survived jail in his youth. He could take a couple more hours. A guard started banging on the bars of the cell, and Axl realized what had woken him.  
“Hey, Rose, wake up.”  
“Wake up, Rosie,” the other prisoners taunted.  
“Yeah, wake up, honey,” they laughed.  
Axl sat up with a whimper. His leg was really sore, and it was hard to get out of bed, but he made it over to the cell bars. The guard held out cuffs and Axl put his hands through the opening, letting himself be cuffed. The door opened and he walked through and to the room where his personal belongings had been stored. Everything was handed back to him, and he signed a form before stuffing his wallet in his pants, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.  
Slash was waiting for him-with a rental car- when he got outside.  
“I have to go back to rehab, but I thought you might want to come with me. I promise I haven’t been drinking,” he said, reading the look on Axl’s face  
“Well, if you promise,” Axl said with a smile. “Just don’t try to hug me. I smell like the inside of a prison cell.”  
Slash laughed.  
They drove in silence for a while, before Slash asked, “Are you okay?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I mean with Stephen showing up and everything that happened. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m just glad the bastard’s gone.” Axl cupped his fist in his other hand, massaging it. Slash noticed the faraway look in Axl’s eyes and gently put his arm around Axl, pulling him closer. Axl leaned his head on Slash and fell asleep for the rest of the drive.  
When the car came to a stop, Axl woke up.  
“You can shower in my room if you want. I’ll give you some of my clothes to change into.” They were practically the same size after all and already shared clothes. Axl took him up on his offer, and when he emerged from the bathroom, he found Slash sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette. He handed it to Axl and Axl took a long drag before handing it back to Slash.   
“Come sit,” he said, patting the bed next to him. Axl sat down and Slash pulled him in closer, stubbing out the cigarette and pulling Axl down so they were lying side by side.  
Axl massaged his hand again.  
“Do you need some ice for that, babe,” Slash asked?  
“No. I’m just glad I don’t have any broken bones. That’s more than I can say about my childhood,” he said, whispering that last part.  
He tried to will them away, but the tears started flowing, slowly at first, but then a cascade of them started trailing down his face. Slash pulled him in close.  
“Jesus, Ax. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He rubbed soothing circles across Axl’s back, occasionally running his fingers through Axl’s long hair.  
“It doesn’t matter now. It’s over,” Axl said.  
“Of course it matters. Everything to do with you matters to me. You matter to me.  
Axl couldn’t stop crying. Slash sat up and lifted Axl’s upper body into his lap, cradling his head and planting soft kisses there. “He’s gone, and he’ll never hurt you again. I promise you that.”  
“He knows where I live, Saul.”  
“Then come stay with me. Stay forever if you want to. I won’t let him hurt you again. We can file a restraining order, okay?”  
“Okay,” Axl said through tears.  
“I love you, Axl.”  
“I love you too, Saul.”

Later that day, Izzy stopped by to see how Slash was doing. He saw Axl curled up on the bed, covered by the blankets, asleep.  
“His stepdad showed up yesterday,” Slash said. “They got into a fistfight. Axl spent the night in jail.”  
“Jesus,” Izzy said. “Did he have to go to the hospital again?”  
“Stephen or Axl,” Slash asked?  
“Axl.”  
“What do you mean again,” Slash asked? “He mentioned a broken bone once, but-“  
“It wasn’t just once. Look, it isn’t my place to tell you what all went down at his house, but I do know that he was in and out of the hospital a lot. The hospital and jail. The hospital wasn’t his fault. Jail, sometimes. It was like he had a target painted on his back as a kid.”  
“I wanted to kill Stephen when I saw the way he treated Axl,” Slash said.  
“Then I better not tell you any more. All of the kids were mistreated in the worst possible ways. If Axl wasn’t so stubborn, I don’t think he would still be here. He would have done himself in as a teenager. Thank God for that hard head of his.”  
“I never knew, Iz,” Slash said.  
“Maybe, in time, he’ll tell you. How are you holding up?”  
“I fucked up yesterday. Stevie brought me a bottle of Jack and I downed it. Now the staff here is riding my ass. Did they search you too on the way in?”  
“Yep. I’ll deal with Stevie. Meanwhile, keep an eye on Axl. He’s more fragile than he looks. I’ll leave you two alone. Hang in there. We’re all rooting for you,” Izzy said, clapping Slash on the back.  
“Thanks, man. See ya soon.”  
Slash looked over at Axl, who was sleeping peacefully. He silently vowed never to let anyone hurt Axl ever again, and to give Stephen a thrashing if they ever met again.


	10. Chapter 10

When visiting hours were over, Axl went home and packed a bag. He’d decided to take Slash up on his offer to stay at his place, at least for a little while. Axl wasn’t normally one to run away from conflict, it was more like conflict found him. However, after the severity if his attack on Stephen, both he and Slash were worried what would happen if Axl saw him again in the near future. He shuddered to think what he might have done to Stephen if Slash hadn’t been there to stop him.  
When he stepped inside Slash’s house he instantly felt at peace. He was enveloped in Slash’s scent. The whole place smelled like whiskey and cigarettes and just Slash. Axl put his bag in the bedroom and laid down on the bed, turning the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels until he found a movie that looked interesting. Some horror flick that he figured Slash would probably love. The phone rang and Axl picked it up off the receiver.   
“Hello?”  
“Axl?” It was Duff.  
“Hey, Duff, what’s up?”  
“Um, I was looking for Slash,” Duff said.  
“He’ll be in rehab for another three weeks.”  
“Oh. Hey, why are you at his house?”  
“I’m housesitting. And watching the snakes,” Axl said. He had forgotten about the snakes. Presumably someone had kept them alive while Slash was in the hospital. He looked around, just to make sure none of them were slithering across the carpet or anything.  
“Okay, well, I’ll call him in rehab,” Duff said. “I have some guitar parts to run by him.”  
“Okay. See ya, Duff.”  
“See ya. Oh, and watch out for the really big snake. It likes to climb on you.”  
Axl shuddered. “Great. Looking forward to feeding that one,” he said as he hung up the phone.  
After a while, he drifted off to sleep. He felt so at peace in Slash’s house, that it was the best sleep he had gotten in ages.  
The next morning, he checked on Slash’s snakes. Every one of them appeared to be alive.  
“Gross,” Axl said.  
He went about feeding them, then made himself breakfast. Around noon the phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“You’re going to pay for this, Billy.”  
Axl stiffened. It was Stephen.  
“How did you get this number?”  
“Your negro boy’s number is in the phone book.”  
Axl silently cursed Slash for his carelessness. It was a miracle fans weren’t constantly calling him.  
“He has a name. You could try using it sometime,” Axl said.  
“You need to come home. You’re living in a place that’s full of sin and you’ve been corrupted. You always had the devil in you, boy, but now you’ve gone too far.”  
“I am home. And there’s nothing in this world that will make me go back. Don’t call me again,” Axl said, slamming the phone on the receiver.  
He decided to follow Slash’s advice and get a restraining order, so he went down to the county courthouse and filled out the necessary paperwork. Stephen couldn’t make any contact with Axl whatsoever without risking jail time. The order was good for one year. Somehow, he didn’t think Stephen would abide by those rules.

The rest of Slash’s stay at rehab passed uneventfully. The staff finally relaxed their guard about halfway through, since he hadn’t had another drink.   
Axl picked Slash up when he was released from rehab.  
“I guess I’m going to need a new car,” Slash said.  
“I guess so. Just don’t go wrecking the new one.”  
Slash motioned across his chest. “Cross my heart.”  
They rode in comfortable silence for a while before Slash spoke. “I’ve been thinking…this whole thing with us,” he said, motioning between him and Axl. “Does it still include groupies? I mean, we’ve said we love each other. I want this to be exclusive.”  
“Me too,” Axl said. “No more groupies.”  
Slash breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I was hoping you would say that.” He put his hand on Axl’s thigh, and Axl swallowed nervously. It was a little too high for comfort. Slash moved his hand higher and lightly brushed it across Axl’s hardening cock.  
“Jesus, Slash, do you want to wreck this car too? Can’t you wait until we get home?”  
“Home,” Slash asked, smiling?  
“Your place, I mean.”  
“I guess so,” Slash said. “I don’t want to end up back in the hospital.”  
Axl pulled into the garage and Slash leaned over and kissed him deeply.  
“Mmm. I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too,” Axl said.  
“Let’s go inside.”  
As soon as the door closed, Slashed grabbed Axl’s coat and pulled him in for another kiss. Slowly, he lowered Axl’s coat and let it fall to the ground. Axl took Slash’s t-shirt off and let it drop next to his jacket. Their kisses become heated, and they were running their hands along each other’s chests and backs.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Slash said.  
They made their way toward Slash’s room, stumbling a few times in their attempts to undress each other. By the time they got there, they were both naked.  
“My God, you’re beautiful,” Slash said.  
Axl blushed. “You’re not too bad yourself.”  
Slash gently pushed Axl until he was sitting on the bed. Slash sat on his lap and began kissing him again. Slash left a trail of kisses from behind Axl’s ear, down to his shoulder, massaging his back while he did so.  
“I love it when you do that,” Axl said.  
“Then I’ll have to do it again.” Slash repeated his motions on the other side, then pulled them both down so they were lying on the bed. Slash reached out and pulled Axl closer, then reached between them and started massaging Axl’s cock. Axl moaned and put his head in the crook of Slash’s neck. Slash reached out with his free hand and laced his fingers with Axl’s.  
“I love you,” Axl said.  
“I love you too, baby.”  
Slash kept pumping Axl, and soon Axl’s breaths were coming in ragged pants.  
“Jesus, Saul. I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”  
“Shh. It’s alright. Don’t hold back.” He kept pumping until Axl was coming, moaning his name and whimpering. Slash kissed him deeply, then gently pushed him onto his back, and spread Axl’s legs apart. He reached inside his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He covered his cock in it, then slowly, gently entered Axl, hitting his prostate on the first try.  
“Oh, God I’ve missed this,” Axl said.  
Slash continued to thrust slowly, letting them both revel in the feeling of each other. Soon, Axl got hard again, and Slash slowly increased his pace, kissing Axl’s neck, his collarbone, on down to his nipples. He gently tugged on Axl’s nipple ring, and Axl moaned.  
“It seems I’ve found a new secret spot,” Slash said triumphantly. “You’ve been hiding this from me, Ax. What gives?”  
“Maybe I like to keep a little mystery about myself,” Axl said.  
Slash laughed and tugged again, making sure to hit Axl’s prostate at the same time.  
“Oh, God,” Axl said. “Do that again.”  
Slash complied.  
Soon, he was setting a faster pace and they were both getting close. Axl raked his fingers down Slash’s back while moaning loudly, and Slash was panting from exhaustion. Axl saw how tired Slash was and flipped them over, continuing the fast pace while sinking his lips into Slash’s, mimicking his thrusts. They both came almost at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths, their bodies slick with sweat. After a few final kisses, Axl collapsed next to Slash.  
“That was…”  
“Phenomenal,” Axl said.   
Slash pulled him in closer. They were drifting off to sleep when a shadow fell across the window.  
“Mmm. What was that,” Axl asked?  
“Shh. Someone’s outside.”  
Axl sat up immediately, and Slash got up and put his pants on. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. There was no one there. He was about to turn around, when a figure stumbled into view. It was Stephen. Slash went back to the bedroom. Axl was mostly dressed when he got there.  
“Stay here,” Slash said.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“Just trust me on this,” Slash said, giving Axl a kiss.  
He left and closed the bedroom door behind him. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it, opening it in one swift motion.   
“What do you want?”  
“You know what I want. I know he’s here. His car is parked outside.”  
It was obvious from Stephen’s speech and movements that he was drunk.  
“How did you find this place?”  
“Never you mind that. Just give me my boy, and this will all end quietly.” As Stephen slurred that last sentence, he pulled out a gun.  
“You need to leave,” Slash said, moving to shut the door.   
Stephen slammed his body into the door, and Slash went flying across the room, landing on the coffee table. He hit a rib that was still healing from his car crash.  
“Fuck!”  
Axl came running out of the bedroom.  
“Saul? What’s going on?”  
“Get out of here, Axl!”  
“You, boy,” Stephen said, pointing the gun at Axl. “Go outside and get in the truck. I’ll be damned if I let you shame me by letting the whole world know how you sin with this scum,” he said, pointing to Slash.  
“Axl, run, now,” Slash said!  
“I’m not leaving you,” he replied.  
“Get in the truck,” Stephen said between clenched teeth.  
“No. I’m not a little boy anymore. You can’t control me.”  
“I’ll make you suffer then. You will not shame this family.”  
Stephen pointed the gun at Slash, and Axl ran and tackled him. The gun went off with a loud crack, and suddenly, the house was engulfed in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Axl stared in horror at the bloodstain forming on his shirt. In the struggle for the gun, it had gone off, wounding him. Searing pain shot through his abdomen, and he collapsed.  
“Axl? Axl!” Slash ran toward him, and Stephen, in shock, pointed the gun at Slash. Slash punched Stephen and knocked him out cold, taking the gun away from him.  
“Axl, talked to me,” Slash said.  
“I’m gonna die, Saul.”  
“No, you aren’t. I won’t let you.” He picked up Axl’s coat, which was still on the floor from their earlier encounter and pressed down on the wound.  
Axl grunted. “Hurts like a son of a bitch.”  
“Hold it there. I’m calling an ambulance,” Slash said.  
Axl did as he was told, and after the phone call, Slash went back to pressing on the wound. Within a few minutes, they heard sirens, and paramedics entered the house. They took over for Slash, wrapping Axl in bandages and giving him oxygen. When Stephen came to, he was in handcuffs. Not only had he broken the restraining order, it turns out he also didn’t have a license to carry a firearm. He was quickly hauled into the back of a police car.  
Axl was loaded into the ambulance, with Slash riding along. The paramedics also checked Slash’s ribcage and determined that there was no damage.  
“You’re doing great, Ax. Just stay with me. The paramedics need you awake.”  
Axl nodded weakly. He was tired. So tired. When they got to the hospital, Axl was rushed to an operating room to remove the bullet. Slash remained in the hallway outside the room he was in. He hadn’t bothered to put any shoes on amid all the drama, and his feet were pacing across the cold floor. After about an hour, a surgeon came out and gave Slash the good news. The bullet had lodged itself in Axl’s intestine, but the doctors were able to remove it, and he was going to make a full recovery. Slash breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor.

When Axl woke Slash was sitting at his bedside, holding his hand.  
“Hey,” Slash said. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m thirsty. And my stomach hurts.”  
Slash poured him a glass of water. “Yeah, well, you were shot. Here, drink.”  
Axl sipped the water, then leaned his head back and sighed.  
“I thought I was gonna die.”  
“You’re not allowed to die. Not on my watch.” Slash teared up. “I’m so sorry, Ax. I told you I’d never let him hurt you again, and I failed.”  
“You didn’t fail. You saved my life. Without you, I would have bled out.”  
Slash kissed Axl’s hand. “Why didn’t you stay put in the bedroom like I asked you to?”  
“I heard you fall. I had to know you were okay,” he replied.  
“That man is deranged. I knew he was dangerous, but I never thought he would threaten us with a gun,” Slash said.  
Axl rubbed the back of his head, grimacing.  
“What’s wrong,” Slash asked?  
“Nothing, it’s just- something that Stephen did once.”  
“Tell me,” Slash pleaded.  
“There was one time, in church. I was angry at him for something, and I wanted to embarrass him. He doesn’t like to be embarrassed, as you just saw. I put alcohol in his coffee. As he stood up on the pulpit, giving his sermon, he got more and more drunk. He was slurring and stumbling around. I must have had a smirk on my face, because he took one look at me and knew what I had done. When we got home, he laid into me,” Axl said, drifting off into the memory.  
1978  
Axl’s childhood home

“What did you put in my drink, you little heathen?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think you should see a doctor. You look sick.”  
“Don’t lie to him, Billy,” his mother, Sharon, said.  
“You, woman, stay out of this,” Stephen said, pointing his finger at Sharon.   
She was huddled close to the other children.  
“If it wasn’t you, then it must have been one of the others,” Stephen said. He took off his belt and folded it in half, walking toward Stuart and Amy, Axl’s siblings.  
“Stephen, please don’t. You know it was Billy,” Sharon said.  
“I don’t know anything until he admits to it.”  
Axl watched in apprehension, not knowing if Stephen was really going to whip the other children or if he was just making a point. He found out when Stephen yanked Stuart away from Sharon and kneeled, bending Stuart over his knee.  
“Wait, stop,” Axl said.  
Stephen looked at him and smiled. He then turned back to Stuart and began whipping him, hard. Soon, Stuart was bawling.  
“Stop it, it was me. I put vodka in your coffee,” Axl said.  
Still, Stephen continued.  
Sharon and Amy were crying by this point.  
“I said stop it, you piece of shit!” Axl ran toward Stephen and yanked his arm away from Stuart.  
Stephen stood up, letting Stuart fall to the floor, still bawling, and grabbed Axl by his collar.  
“What did you say to me?”  
“I called you the piece of shit that you are.”  
Stephen punched Axl in the jaw. A bruise would surely form soon. How would he explain that at school? The next thing he knew, Stephen was hitting him again, sending him flying backwards into the TV. He hit the back of his head on the edge of the TV, and the screen shattered. Axl fought to stay conscious. He could feel the blood running down his back from the shards of glass embedded there.  
“Oh my God, Billy!” Sharon rushed to help him, but Stephen stopped her.   
“Let him be. He can get up on his own.”  
As Stephen stalked away, Sharon came over and lifted Axl up, cradling his head.  
“Are you okay?”  
He tried to nod, but his head hurt too much. Her voice sounded like it was miles away, and his vision swam. He soon realized he was crying, though not as hard as Stuart had been.  
“It’ll be okay, Billy. I’m here,” Sharon said.

Present Day  
Hospital  
“But that was the thing,” Axl said to Slash. “It never was okay, no matter where she was. The beatings continued, and my sister… My sister got much worse when no one was looking.”  
Slash was crying now. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“It’s all in the past. At least, I thought it was. I wanted to leave the past there and never think about it again.”  
“He could’ve killed you that night,” Slash said.  
“That night and many others. But he didn’t. I finally got away from that fucker. He kicked me out that night and I went to live with my grandmother. Things were better there.”  
Slash scooted over to Axl and embraced him, placing soft kisses on his forehead. “Maybe one day, you can tell me more.”  
Axl clung onto Slash for dear life. “I love you, Saul. I was so scared when that gun went off. I thought he’d killed you.”  
“I’m right here, baby. And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
